1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to oriental rugs and more specifically it relates to an worn look carpet weave for an oriental rug, that looks and feels like an antique evenly worn oriental rug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous oriental rugs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be of two basic types. One is a pile-knotted type, while the other is a flat-weave type. The pile-knotted type can utilize one of two different kinds of knots, which are called Turkish/Ghiordes and Persian/Senneh. The flat weave type can be of two different techniques. The Kilim technique is a welt-faced plain-weave tapestry textile. The Sumak technique is a weft-wrapping brocading textile. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.